Movie Night
by DinnerTonight
Summary: Izzy's favorite band splits, but Tripp is there to cheer her up.  Fluffy one-shot.


**A/N: Hello! So this is just a Tripp and Izzy one-shot. The characters may be ooc since I kind of lost track of the show since it moved off of the main channel I watch and onto Disney XD. Anyways, just a short fluff, I hope you enjoy. Please read my note after the story as well. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I'm In The Band, Disney, Valentines Day, the characters, etc, etc.**

**Posted: 1/31/12**

This is not happening. This is not possible. This is horrible! Copper Caves, only my most favorite band to rock this Earth had just released their break up announcement over the radio 2 minutes ago. I sat on my bed in denial with my eyes locked on each poster of them plastered onto all my four walls and each of their cds in my hands. How could such a terrible thing like this happen? Copper Caves have been making fantastic music for years and now _this_?

Just as I was about to pop their first cd into my disk player, my cell phone rang one of their songs. I sighed and reluctantly answered. Before I could even say a word, I heard a panicky voice on the other side.

"Oh my god Izz are you alright? I heard Fat Man's announcement about Copper Caves." My face tensed up as he said this; too emotional right now...wait too emotional? Oh gosh look at what's happening to me.

"Yeah I'm alright I guess. I'm just kind of lost." I wasn't lying. I really was okay. But Tripp still didn't sound too sure.

"Wow are you sure? Man…if Iron Weasel broke up before I took lead guitar, I don't know what I would do! I'd be a WRECK! But hey, now that I'm here that will never happen. Right guys?" In the background I could hear the rest of the Weasels agree with Tripp and a nervous Ash say "A wreck? Isn't Tripp driving tonight? OH NO DEREK TAKE OVER!" I sort of smiled. Sometimes Ash and his stupid comments made my day. But it still wasn't enough for a day like today.

"You're not helping Tripp." I said in a half-joking tone.

"Right…" He mumbled. There was a pause while Tripp tried to find something to say. "Well why don't you come over tonight? The guys and I were gonna go to the petting zoo, but I could drop them off and pick you up." I must admit, this was super generous of Tripp. He usually never gave up time with the band. I think he heard me trying to make my decision because he tried to convince me even more. "Come on, Izzy. How about one of our old movie nights? I know how much you like making fun of those cheesy romance movies Burger just rented _Valentines Day _on dvd yesterday." He bribed. "HEY!" I heard an embarrassed Burger say in the background.

"Well…" I stretched out as I ran the idea through my head.

"Please, Izz." His voice soon turned into a whisper, "You know how I feel about llamas…" As I pictured Tripp screaming in the petting zoo I smiled.

"Alright, alright. Sounds good."

"Awesome. I'll be there at 7:00."

I hung up with a smile on my face. I missed movie nights with Tripp. Not that I didn't like hanging around with Derek, Burger, and Ash, but sometimes I just wanted to be alone with Tripp…like old times. Ugh I sound like such a girl tonight.

Tripp arrived at 7:00 on the dot. I opened the door and Tripp rushed in and embraced me tightly without saying a word; he didn't need to. Classic Tripp; a band tee with and open plaid shirt, and ripped up jeans, but still caring about the people in his life. It was weird though. Tripp and I never really hugged.

Nothing was said on the car ride to Tripp's house. All that was heard was the noisy engine and the sound of someone clearing their throat every few minutes to pass the time.

We pulled up into the front of his garage and sat there for a few minutes. Tripp pulled the key out of the ignition and looked at me.

"Hey, it's okay. We're gonna have fun tonight, I promise." I looked back at him and grinned knowing that he was right. "I bought some gummy worms." He said slyly as he shook the bag in front of me. "Why thank you." I said with a smirk and ran into his house. "Hey! I never said they were for you!" I heard him yell from behind.

We sat in front of his couch on the floor for the movie. So far it's kind of boring and confusing. Too many people and stories. Tripp looked a little bored too. No one had made a witty comment and it was already halfway through.

"This is dumb." I contributed.

"It's not that bad." Tripp lied.

"There's like 90 different plots! I can't follow any of them!" I retorted with my hands up in the air. He laughed for a while.

"Well all the plots are supposed to show the different sides of love I guess." That was unexpected…

"Well aren't there a million other movies with different sides of love already?" I argued.

"I guess…" He answered still looking at the television.

"Oh my god…Tripp Campbell is actually enjoying a romantic movie. You're such a GIRL!" loved teasing him. Watching him get all defensive was hilarious. I threw some popcorn at him just to push his buttons even more.

"What I can't like a movie? Don't tell me you've never liked a romantic movie before or felt all lovely dovey about someone."

"Oh I have. Since I'm a girl." I continued to throw more food at him. This was hilarious.  
>"Don't girls like that kind of stuff in guys?" He fought back, this time grabbing the whole popcorn bowl from me and attacking me with handfuls of the stuff.<p>

"We do, we do." I strained out try to avoid the popcorn. But of course once all the popcorn was gone, Tripp pinned me to the floor.

"Then what's the problem?" He tried not to fail but obviously failed. We always enjoyed wrestling each other. I guess it started when we were little and Tripp's mom put him in a dress as a joke and I made fun of him for the whole day. Speaking of…

"Yeah we like guys like that. But when guys put on dresses then it gets a little weird."

"Oh you're getting it now, Fuentes!" We rolled back and forth, crushing popcorn beneath each other and getting it in out hair.

"Okay, okay I give up!" Wrestling with Tripp was fun but super tiring for me. He usually won still with a full capacity of oxygen in his lungs.

"Take it all back!" Tripp shouted from above me. Even though his hands were locked on my wrists determined not to lose, I could tell he was satisfied with my surrender by the smirk and laughter in his voice.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry about the dress thing."

"And?"

"There's nothing wrong with guys being romantic!"

He shoulders relaxed, his hands loosened, and his smirk turned into a soft smile, but he still stayed on top of me.

"Good." He said a little softer, looking right in my eyes. His face moved closer to mine and his smile grew wider the close our faces got. Then he leaned down and his lips crashed on to mine. This was so weird…did he mean it? Did I like it? Oh my god what is going on?

He pulled away as if nothing happened and his mouth lowered to my ear.

"Romance isn't so bad, now is it?" He got off of me and grabbed a blanket on the couch. He closed his eyes and turned away from me ready to fall asleep.

He didn't say goodnight, he didn't explain, he didn't say one word. I woke up with popcorn in my hair, gummy worms in my shirt, and Tripp's arms around me.

Tripp was right; we did have fun.

**A/N: So…how was that? Nothing too big and fluffy. It just sort of popped into my head one day while I was looking through the I'm In The Band Archive. It might sound kind of ridiculous to some people how Izzy freaked out over her favorite band breaking up, but hey when a member from one of my favorite band left I cried…so that might tell you something haha. This story will probably remain as a one-shot, since I don't know where to take it, and as a new fanfic user I don't think I'm ready to commit to a long, multi-chapter story just yet. However, I might want to turn this into a collection of one-shots. How would that be? The title and summary would obviously change. Let me know please! And if you have any ideas for a future one-shot, feel free to share! (:**


End file.
